Conventional flyback converters are widely used to convert a high voltage AC input (e.g., 90 VAC to 265 VAC) to a low voltage DC output (e.g., 5 VDC to 20 VDC) because they are simple circuits and may be constructed inexpensively due to a relatively low number of components. One drawback to conventional flyback converters is that the power conversion efficiency is typically around 80˜85% for 20 W output power range. Significant sources of power loss in conventional flyback converters include switching losses caused by activating the switching components when both voltage and current are high. Another disadvantage of conventional flyback converters, in at least some embodiments, is that the primary and secondary side current waveforms are saw tooth type, which include high frequency harmonics. Thus, it may be desirable to provide improved flyback converters that reduce these switching losses and harmonic components as well as providing other beneficial characteristics.